Yours or mine?
by Chia-writes
Summary: This is just a fic based on three of the sanvers scene from episode 2x15 and how I wish they had gone if they had continued. Hope you like it!


_This is just a fic based on three of the sanvers scene from episode 2x15 and how I wish they had gone if they had continued. Hope you like it!_

 _Pool Scene:_

"There's no way I'm giving you a grenade," quipped Alex, her tone still down despite her words.

"We'll see," winked Maggie, eager to ease her girlfriend's worries at least for a while. "It's not like I need a grenade to blow you away anyway." Maggie smirked, waiting for Alex's reaction.

Alex snorted, her face relaxing at the remark, a small giggle coming through. "Was that supposed to be romantic?" she teased, clearly pleased despite her efforts to appear otherwise.

Maggie scoffed in mock offense "Come on Danvers, that was an A grade line, don't act like you don't love it," she joked, moving her hands down to squeeze at Alex's hips.

Alex laughed at her girlfriends silliness, amazed at how quickly she could calm her down. Seeing her reaction, Maggie hummed, pleased that she could make her girlfriend smile again. She moved her hands up to hold Alex's face in her hands, her thumbs gently caressing Alex's smile. "That's better"

Alex smiled wider before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Maggie's lips. "Go get us those drinks you goof," she laughed with a playful slap to Maggie's ass.

 _Space gun scene:_

"You're gonna need this," said Maggie, willing herself to stay composed for Alex, to be the strength that she needed right now.

Alex took it from her, pausing to look at Maggie. There were a million things she wanted to say to her right now- had been wanting to say for so long- but was terrified it was too much too soon. But it was getting harder and harder for her to not say it and right now- knowing what she was about to do- it was damn near impossible.

"M-Maggie there's something I want to- I- I need to-" she gulped, not able to get the words out as she wanted to.

Seeing the emotion in her eyes, Maggie stopped her, knowing what Alex was trying to say. And Maggie wanted her to say it. God, she longed to hear Alex say those words and to say them back to her. But not like this. Not like this.

She closed her eyes trying to tamper down her own emotions. She took Alex's face into her hands shushing her rambling. "Alex hey look at me…I know okay…. I know."

Alex stopped talking and just looked at Maggie, taking in her face, taking in the meaning behind her words as the understanding passed between them.

Wanting to ease the situation for both of them, Maggie tried to smile for Alex, the small parts of her dimples coming through. And Alex couldn't just simply look at her anymore. She leaned down, taking Maggie's lips in a heated open kiss, trying to convey all the love she felt for Maggie in that one kiss. It left them both breathless and wanting more.

Maggie exhaled, leaning her head against Alex's, her eyes closed. "Just come back to me okay," she breathed. "Save them and come right back to me."

The intensity of her emotions terrified her, overwhelmed her. She had never allowed herself to be so vulnerable with anyone. But with Alex she knew she could. With Alex it was addictive.

They both stayed like that for a moment, trying to control their emotions.

"Okay," vowed Alex into Maggie's lips. Hearing those words from Maggie was all the incentive she needed to make it out today alive.

Pressing a final soft kiss to Maggie's cheek and lips, she turned around striding towards what the day would bring.

 _End scene:_

"Good, 'cause I'm not dating some unemployed slacker…though you do make good arm candy," Maggie smirked, her eyes narrowing. "So I might just keep you anyway."

"Oh really," Alex crooned, pulling Maggie in by her hips, Maggie taking that as permission to put her arms around Alex's neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, taking the time to just look at each other, both grateful to be in the other's arms again.

"Where do you wanna go, yours or mine." Alex broke the soft silence.

"You choose, you've had a rough day," replied Maggie, caressing the hairs at the base of Alex's neck.

"So have you," countered Alex, refusing to let Maggie's pain get overlooked. "I know what it's like to have to wait. I'm sorry that I put you through all of this."

"Hey Alex I understand okay, you had to, you saved all those people… and you came back to me, that's all that matters."

They gazed at each other for another moment. Alex falling harder and harder for this woman who somehow understood her to the very core- and accepted her. She longed to be able to do the same for Maggie.

Maggie broke the silence this time with a whisper. "Yours or mine?"

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you." Maggie melted at the soft and sincere look on Alex's face, a small smile coming across her own lips.

"How about-" Maggie thought for a moment, wanting Alex to be as comfortable as possible "-we go to yours, I'll make us dinner and… we'll see what happens from there," she purred, coy. She couldn't wait to be alone with Alex.

Alex hummed her approval, the anticipation settling low inside her. "That sounds perfect…you're perfect," she breathed, unable to believe how she had found someone so amazing, someone so caring and beautiful.

Maggie ducked her head, shy at Alex's words before lifting it again to look at her girlfriend. Alex could only stare at the becoming blush across her girlfriend's cheeks.

Not trusting her voice, Maggie replied with a soft slow kiss to Alex's lips. They shared another meaningful look before remembering where they were.

Not wanting to waste a moment longer, Alex leaned back taking Maggie's hand into her own. "Let's go," she whispered, leading them both home.


End file.
